Rain erosion of high speed aerodynamic surfaces has been of concern since the introduction of the first high speed, all weather, military aircraft. As aircraft speeds have increased it has become evident that rain drops, dust, dirt, sand and static discharge are capable of totally destroying aircraft radomes, optical windows, leading edges or other aerodynamic surfaces.
Prior attempts to prevent damage to aerodynamic surfaces by such airborne particles are typified by the protective device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,093, to Warner, which illustrates a physical structure displaced ahead of the surface to be protected from damage. The disadvantage of the structure disclosed in Warner is that it impedes the unobstructed forward field of the surface being protected.
Another prior art attempt to protect aerodynamic surfaces from rain and other airborne particles is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,166, to Nicholson et al, which discloses apparatus positioned ahead of the aerodynamic surface to disintegrate rain drops prior to their impact on the aerodynamic surface. Again, the disadvantage of the device disclosed in Nicholson et al is that it obstructs the forward field of view of the surface being protected.
In addition, prior attempts to solve the erosion of aerodynamic surfaces have included painting the surface with polyurethane elastomere which is both hazardous to personnel and time consuming in application.
The protective covering disclosed in the subject invention and the method of forming the protective covering provide a rain erosion resistent surface for aircraft having conical radomes or other variably contoured surfaces while reducing the hazards to personnel and the time consuming processes of applying the protective covering.